Verdade ou Desafio
by beautifulfantasy
Summary: Estelar resolve dar uma festa do pijama. As garotas resolvem jogar 'verdade ou desafio', ao mesmo tempo que os garotos, em um acampamento. São grupos e jogos distintos. Mas os jogos podem se entrelaçar, assim como sentimentos podem se revelar. BBxRae
1. Chapter 1

VERDADE OU DESAFIO

-Por favor.

-Não.

-Por favor, amiga Ravena! Vai ser divertido!

-Não.

-Vamos, nós vamos poder fazer tanta coisa...

-Não estou interessada.

-Vamos, Ravena, a menina passou a semana toda planejando isso.

-E desde que ela começou, eu a avisei que não vou participar, Ciborg.

-Não é nenhum fim de mundo, Ravena...

-Vamos, a Estelar vai chorar...

Os olhos de Estelar brilharam com as lágrimas. Ravena suspirou.

-Tem que me prometer uma coisa.

-Ah! – a alienígena deu um salto, esperançosa. – Qualquer coisa!

-Se eu não gostar, vai me deixar ir embora.

-Claro! Claro! Só nos dê uma chance, Ravena, se você não quiser pode ir embora, eu prometo não insistir!

-Bem... Então... Então está bem. – concordou Ravena a contragosto. Estelar deu um grito agudo de felicidade e voou pela janela, dançando no ar lá fora. Mutano e Ciborg riram.

-Não fique com essa cara de limão azedo, Ravena, agora você já aceitou.

-É... E tenho a impressão de que ainda vou me arrepender de ter feito isso. – retrucou ela, de testa franzida. – Bom, é melhor eu ir meditar, se vai ser essa noite...

Ravena saiu da sala de operações, se dirigindo ao quarto. Era onde queria estar durante essa maldita noite que Estelar bolara. Há uma semana ela assistira a um filme em que a protagonista dava uma festa do pijama com todas as suas amigas. E adivinha? Ora, por que não fazemos isso, também? Então começou. Depois de um dia inteiro tentando, conseguiu convencer Robin a liberar a festa. Então, usando o comunicador, convidou todas as garotas titãs a vir a sua festinha. Argenta, Kole, Moça-Maravilha, Abelha, até mesmo Jinx ela chamou. Ravena desde o início deixara bem claro que não queria fazer parte, mas quando Estelar queria algo, ela queria e pronto.

Ravena reclamava, mas na verdade não sabia o que esperar dessa festa.

-Kole! – exclamou Estelar sorrindo quando a garota chegou. – Que bom que você veio!

-Ah, eu não perderia isso por nada, Estelar. – disse ela, entrando na Torre com uma mochila. – Faz tanto tempo desde que eu fui a uma festa do pijama!

-Ih, o Nark não veio? – perguntou Ciborg, depois de cumprimentar a garota com um aceno e um sorriso.

-Gnaark, Ciborg! – berraram Kole, Estelar e Mutano.

-Ah, é... Maus aí...

-Ele não quer mais vir à superfície de jeito nenhum... Como eu falei que ia ser só uma noite, ele resolveu ficar em casa... Deixei o comunicador com ele, para alguma emergência.

-Vamos, amiga Kole, só falta você! – chamou Estelar sorrindo.

-Ah, ta... Mas eu não tenho muitos pijamas, então...

-Estelar! – interromperam duas vozes sérias. A alienígena se voltou e viu Ravena e Robin andando para ela.

-Sim, amigos? Algum problema?

-Sim! – disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo. Eles se entreolharam, desconfiados.

-Pode falar primeiro, Robin. – disse Ravena, virando os olhos.

-Estelar, só quero ter certeza de que tudo vai correr bem nessa coisa de...

-Claro que vai, Robin. – respondeu Mutano por ela. – Deixa as garotas se divertirem, e nós vamos poder nos divertir, também.

-O que quer dizer?

Mutano e Ciborg se entreolharam com sorrisos marotos.

-Bom... Já que a Estelar vai dar uma festa do pijama... – começou Mutano.

-... Pensamos em fazer um ACAMPAMENTO! Só para garotos... – completou Ciborg, mostrando a barraca e os colchonetes.

-O que? Mas nem pensar que eu... – Robin não teve tempo para terminar: foi arrastado por seus dois amigos sorridentes. – Ahh! Estelar!

-Divirta-se você também, amigo Robin! – recomendou a garota acenando. – O que queria me dizer, Ravena?

-O caso é, Estelar: não tenho pijama. – informou a empata diretamente. – O que quer dizer que não vou poder participar da sua festinha, afinal, não é uma festa do pijama sem pijamas, e...

-Aahh... Amiga Ravena não tem com o que se preocupar... – disse Estelar em tom cantado, com um sorriso muito parecido com o de Mutano e Ciborg, há pouco.

-Como assim?

-Bom, quando eu fui ao shopping comprar meu pijama... – começou ela, olhando para baixo como uma criança. –... Encontrei um pijama lindo para você, Ravena, e achei que, talveeeez, eu pudesse te presentear no seu próximo aniversário, né... Mas já que você resolveu participar da festa, vou te dar adiantado, pois vem bem a calhar!

Ravena olhava para ela como se tivesse sido esbofeteada.

-Comprou um pijama para mim? – ela se lembrava de coisas que Estelar tinha comprado para ela... E nada havia saído do armário. Estelar a pegou pela mão e puxou as duas amigas para seu quarto, onde as demais garotas as esperavam.

-Ainda não acredito que vocês me arrastaram pra cá.

Os rapazes estavam na ilha, fora da Torre, a poucos metros do mar. As barracas já estavam montadas (o que levou um tempo), e Mutano havia acendido uma fogueira. Agora os três se achavam sentados em volta da fogueira, cada um com uma vara com um marshmellow na ponta (na verdade, Ciborg com três).

-Ah, Robin, você é muito estressado... Não se permite nem um pouco de diversão...

-É, cara, relaxa um pouco, a vida não é feita só de monstros e vilões...

-Além do que, ia ser muito estranho ficar na Torre com aqueles monstros todos juntos no quarto da Estelar. – emendou Ciborg, fazendo os amigos rirem.

-Acham que é seguro a Jinx ficar aqui? – perguntou Mutano depois de um tempo.

-Ah, agora é você, é?

-Também pensei pra caramba sobre deixá-la entrar... – comentou Robin, aproximando o doce dos olhos.

-Eu deixei tudo em segurança acirrada. – informou Ciborg. – Na verdade, até se uma delas for à geladeira depois da meia-noite eu vou saber.

-Elas vão se assustar? – perguntou Mutano esperançoso.

-E muito. – respondeu o homem-robô, e os três arrebentaram em risadas.

-E aí, o que vamos fazer até a hora de dormir? – quis saber Robin, olhando para horizonte, onde o Sol acabava de se pôr.

-Comer... Rir e conversar.

-Já faz um tempão que eu não faço isso com vocês. – disse Robin, sorrindo.

-Vamos, Ravena, eu quero ver como ficou. – pediu Estelar, do lado de fora do banheiro, onde Ravena se trocava. Ela estava demorando muito para sair. – Por favor, as meninas estão esperando.

-Eu não vou. – garantiu a empata de lá de dentro.

-Ravena, por favor, se você não sair, eu vou ter que abrir a porta à força. E eu não quero fazer isso, realmente.

Estelar ouviu um muxoxo lá dentro e a porta se abriu.

-Ah, Ravena, você está LINDA! – exclamou ela batendo palmas. Realmente, era melhor do que as roupas que geralmente Estelar escolhia.

Era uma camisola igual à dela, na verdade. Até pouco acima dos joelhos, sem muitos babados, de alcinha. A de Estelar era rosa, e a de Ravena, roxa. Ela não gostava porque deixava muito de seus seios à mostra.

-Estelar, depois dessa, você vai ficar me devendo uma. – murmurou ela de mau humor, enquanto a amiga a arrastava pelo corredor.

-Oiê, amigas, já estamos aqui! – anunciou ela para o amontoado de super-heroínas de pijamas e camisolas no quarto.

-Ravena, você veio também! – disse Abelha, com seu pijama de calça e mini-blusa listrado de preto e amarelo.

-Por pura e espontânea pressão. – informou a garota, ainda de testa franzida.

-Não seja chata. Até eu vim. – comentou Jinx, vestindo uma camisola rosa - choque com um decote que fez Ravena não se sentir mais tão encabulada com o seu.

-Para a nossa infelicidade... – murmurou Abelha quando ela se afastou.

-Verdade; Estelar, posso saber por que convidou essa...

-... Vaca. – completou Abelha, séria.

-Amigas, não devem falar assim de Jinx. Ela já foi do mal, é verdade, mas lutou a nosso lado na batalha contra a Irmandade Negra. E Kid Flash diz que ela é legal!

Abelha e Ravena se entreolharam, céticas.

-De qualquer modo, - sussurrou Abelha quando Estelar se afastou – do mal ou do bem, na escola ela sempre foi uma vaca.

Ravena não pôde deixar de dar uma risadinha, observando Jinx com sua postura superior e fútil.

-E quanto àquela garota que fez parte da sua equipe por um tempo?

-Hã?

-Aquela loira, por que não está aqui, também?

O breve sorriso de Ravena se dissipou, transformando-se em uma carranca.

-Não sei. – disse ela com frieza. – Mas acho que uma só vaca nesse recinto já é suficiente.

E se encaminhou para a mesa de comida, deixando uma Abelha muito confusa para trás.

Já havia anoitecido, e lá fora, a única luz que se via era a proveniente da fogueira, de onde também vinham os únicos ruídos além do das ondas do mar: risadas.

Robin ria com uma mão no rosto, Mutano estava deitado no chão, gargalhando, e Ciborg tentava se manter de pé para continuar a história.

-Haha... E eu disse: 'Ei, cara! Não me faça ir aí! ' E então, caras, acreditem se quiser, ele simplesmente pegou o pacote e saiu correndo... Mas o engraçado é que ele deixou mesmo as calças para trás...

Demorou um tempo até os três começarem a se controlar.

-Hahaha... Ciborg, você é cruel quando se trata do seu carro... – comentou Robin, escorregando da pedra onde estivera sentado.

-É mesmo! Um dia talvez tenhamos que prender você! – exclamou Mutano, se sentando. – 'Homem-robô estrangula civil por esbarrar no capô'

-Haha... "'Era o meu xodó', dizia ele"! – acrescentou Robin.

-É, é... Muito engraçado... – disse Ciborg, olhando para os dois amigos. – Eu não sou tão paranóico assim...

-É sim! – gritaram os dois em uníssono.

-Não sou nada...

-Ah é, ah é, então te desafio a não encerar ele por uma semana! – gritou Mutano, se pondo de pé em um salto. Ciborg empalideceu.

-O que? Mas, mas...

-Mutano. – chamou Robin. Os outros dois se voltaram, surpresos com o tom sério.

Robin estava com uma expressão de extrema seriedade, olhando os amigos como quando se apronta para uma missão.

-Se você quer desafiar o Ciborg... Vamos fazer isso direito. – ordenou ele, com um sorriso, levantando uma lanterna.

-Por favor, amigas, sejam muito bem-vindas à nossa primeira festa do pijama das jovens titãs! – exclamou Estelar de cima da cama, chamando a atenção das demais. – Quero dizer que espero que essa festa faça de nós boas amigas! Mas também quero informar uma coisa: como sou nova nessa coisa de festa do pijama, não sei exatamente o que devemos fazer...

-Que é isso, Estelar! – disse a Moça-Maravilha, com sua camisola de mangas compridas, vermelha e com o emblema das Amazonas. – Uma festa é pra se divertir! Pra fazer o que quiser!

-Mesmo?

-E como é uma festa do pijama para garotas, nós fazemos coisas de garotas! – complementou Argenta, com um pijama que mais parecia uma roupa de festa: mini-blusa e mini-saia pretas com detalhes vermelhos, um tanto apertados. – Como falar de roupas, e como combiná-las.

-Ou cabelo... – emendou Kole, com um pijama muito parecido com sua roupa normal, mas em cores mais fracas e com uma calça no estilo de suas mangas.

-Ou garotos! – exclamou Jinx, com um sorriso.

-Ah, ou podemos fazer tranças nos cabelos, ou pintar as unhas, ou...

-Eu sei pintar as unhas muito bem! – informou Abelha. – E trouxe minha maleta de manicure... Só não tem muito esmalte preto e amarelo... São os que eu mais uso!

-E eu faço tranças e outros penteados divinos! – disse Argenta. – E sei as melhores cores para pintá-los!

-E eu trouxe as revistas mais legais de garotas que eu roubei... Ah, quer dizer, _comprei_ na banca perto da pizzaria. – contou Jinx, tirando algumas revistas de moda da mochila.

-Ahh, eu também tenho muitas dessas revistas! – exclamou Estelar, animada.

As super-heroínas começaram a se divertir como se não passassem de garotas normais. Mas Ravena não via como podia ficar animada...

-Há, há. Legal, Robin, grande idéia! – elogiou Mutano.

-Éééé... Grande, Robinho, faz um tempão que não jogo isso.

-Faz um tempão que eu não jogo nada... – comentou Robin. – Vocês tinham razão, precisava me divertir um pouco.

Os três estavam sentados em círculo, e a lanterna acesa deitada no meio. Robin estendeu a mão e rodou-a. A lanterna rodou, rodou... Luz em Robin, do outro lado, Ciborg. O homem-robô sorriu.

-Verdade ou desafio, passarinho?

-Hum... – Robin pensou um pouco. – Verdade.

Mutano deu um muxoxo de impaciência.

-Quieto verdinho. – ordenou Ciborg, com a lanterna na mão, apontando a luz para Robin. – Certo... É verdade que... Que... Hum... Ah! É verdade que você teve um caso com a Batgirl?

Robin arregalou os olhos, fazendo a luz machucá-los.

-Hã... Err... Uh... A Batgirl? Como você...

-Você era ajudante do Batman, cara, e a Batgirl também. E pelo que eu me lembro, ela devia ser um pouco mais velha do que você.

-É... Podes crer. – emendou Mutano. – E vivia tendo reportagens de vocês dois se pendurando pelos prédios juntinhos...

-Ah... Hum. – Robin não conseguia dizer mais nada, puxando a gola da camisa.

-Siiiiiiiim?

-Ah, ta bem, vocês venceram... É verdade, ta legal, eu e ela, tipo... Hã... Fomos mais do que companheiros, pode-se dizer...

-E por que acabou tudo? – perguntou Ciborg. – Quero dizer, na verdade... Por que... Por que você deixou de trabalhar com Batman... E essas coisas?

-Eu só... Precisava de novos horizontes... – murmurou Robin, lembrando-se da antiga namorada e do mentor. Houve um instante de silêncio. – Mas não vão contar isso à Estelar!

-Que é isso! – exclamaram os dois, levantando as mãos.

-Certo... Eu rodo, agora.

-Ah, mas o Aqualad é tudo de bom...

-Pra ser sincera, prefiro o Ricardito...

-Ai, credo, eu odeio aquele cabelo dele...

As meninas pararam para pensar. Abelha pintava as unhas de Estelar, enquanto Argenta fazia um penteado radical em Kole. Moça-Maravilha remexia no armário de Estelar, Jinx olhava as revistas e Ravena estava sentada na cama ouvindo a conversa em que todas participavam: garotos.

-Eu me amarro no Bushido, se querem saber... – confessou Moça-Maravilha.

-O da espada? Não é à toa.

-Eu gosto do Arauto.

-Sim, ele é muito bonito...

-Será que alguém poderia me apresentar ao carinha azul e rosa que dava choques? – pediu Argenta.

-Acho que o nome dele é Killowat...

-Nossa, você é mesmo o que aparenta ser... – comentou Abelha.

-Uh, vamos fazer alguma coisa... – pediu Jinx, se levantando.

-Mas já estamos fazendo! – exclamou Estelar, sem entender.

-Sim, mas alguma coisa mais interessante... Olha como a Ravena está entediada!

Ravena se mexeu.

-Não, não estou... – mentiu ela. A festa não era muito seu estilo, mas o que quer que Jinx tivesse em mente seria muito pior.

-Está sim! Vamos jogar! – exclamou ela, levantando uma escova de cabelos.

-Jogar?

-Sim. Verdade ou desafio.

As meninas se exaltaram, concordando. Estelar não entendeu, e Ravena sentiu um frio na barriga.

-Ok.

Luz em Ciborg, do outro lado, Mutano.

-Verdade ou desafio?

-Verdade. – pediu Ciborg, não querendo arriscar seu carro.

-Cara!

-É verdade e acabou.

-Ah... Está bem. É verdade... Que você preferia os HIVE à gente?

-Como é que é?

-Bem, quero dizer... Quando você deixou a gente para entrar naquela academia... Você era mais feliz lá?

-Que é isso, Mutano! Claro que eu sou mais feliz aqui na Torre.

-Ah, bem... É que você demorou tanto para voltar, e quase...

-Deixa disso. É só que eu me senti... Meio que normal lá, sabe... Mas vocês ainda são meus melhores amigos!

-Que bom. É só porque, sabe, achamos que você nem curtia tanto a gente, depois de ir à HIVE, depois pros Titãs da Costa Leste...

-Nem. – explicou o homem-robô sorrindo.

-Essa foi fraca, Mutano. – reclamou Robin. – Eu poderia pensar em mil coisas melhores para se perguntar.

-Ah, eu não sou bom nisso... Prefiro os desafios.

-Então rode.

-Demorou.

-Funciona assim, Estelar. A gente senta em círculo e roda a escova no meio. Então ela roda até parar. A pessoa para quem estiver apontada a parte que escova pergunta e a de segurar responde.

-Responde ao quê? – questionou Estelar para sua paciente professora, Kole.

-À pergunta. A pergunta é sempre 'Verdade ou Desafio?'. Então a outra pessoa escolhe; se for 'verdade', ela tem que responder a uma pergunta sobre si mesma, geralmente alguma coisa íntima. Se for 'desafio', ela tem que realizar o desafio que a pessoa propõe.

-E se não realizar?

-Então a pessoa tem que pagar.

-Oooh, entendi.

-Então vamos começar. – pediu Jinx. Kole e Estelar se juntaram ao círculo de garotas no chão.

-Certo. Rode, Abelha. – pediu Moça-Maravilha. Abelha rodou a escova.

Parte que se escova em Argenta. De segurar em Kole.

-Verdade ou desafio?

-Hum... Verdade.

-Certo... Tinha uma coisa que eu queria te perguntar... – começou Argenta com um sorriso encabulado. – É que... Você mora sozinha com aquele Tarzan há um tempão, né?

-Certo.

-Bom... O caso é... Vocês dois sozinhos... Nunca aconteceu nada, se você me entende?

Kole enrubesceu.

-Verdade ou desafio?

Luz em Mutano. Robin do outro lado.

-Desafio.

Robin propôs o óbvio:

-Te desafio a ir lá dentro espiar o que as garotas estão fazendo.

Mutano sorriu.

-É o melhor que pode fazer? – perguntou com falso desdém. Robin ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Certo espertalhão... Te Desafio a ir até lá, espiar, e trazer um troféu.

-Um troféu?

-Grande Robin. É, carinha, um troféu, uma coisa que prove que você esteve lá dentro e que se arriscou de verdade.

-Hum... Feito.

No quarto das garotas,

Parte de escovar em Jinx. Do outro lado, Ravena.


	2. Chapter 2

VERDADE OU DESAFIO - PII

-O que? Peraí, cara, assim não dá! Está querendo me matar?

-Essas são as condições, Mutano. – afirmou Robin. – Nada de se transformar em algo menor que um rato. Se não fica muito fácil!

-Ah... – as orelhas do garoto baixaram.

-Vamos, verdinho, você faria a mesma coisa em nosso lugar. – disse Ciborg, segurando o riso.

-Ta bem, ta bem... Um camundongo pelo menos, vá...

-Certo. Nada menor que um camundongo.

-Feito. Então... Lá vou eu.

-Não se esquece de ligar o comunicador quando entrar lá. – advertiu Ciborg.

-As garotas não vão poder ouvir também? – perguntou Robin.

-Não, fiz umas configurações e só nós três podemos nos comunicar por enquanto.

-Grande...

-Vai logo.

-Ok. Vou tentar a janela, se não der eu entro por outra e vou pelo corredor. É no quarto da Estelar, não é?

-Isso.

Mutano se transformou em um canário e começou a voar em volta da Torre, subindo.

-Traz algo legal, Mutano. – gritou Robin.

-É, algo que faça elas te matarem se descobrirem... – murmurou Ciborg, e os dois riram enquanto viam o pequeno pássaro verde subir.

Ssssssss

-Verdade ou Desafio, Ravena? – perguntou Jinx, com um sorriso maldoso.

-Verdade.

-Certo... Eu ouvi uma história há um tempo... – contou ela, ainda sorrindo. – Então... É verdade que um dragão usou você para chegar aqui e depois te chutou?

Ravena corou, e não foi a única. Todas as garotas ficaram repentinamente sem graça e começaram a olhar para qualquer coisa que não fosse a empata.

-Como... Quem te contou essa história? – perguntou Ravena, chocada. Jinx deu de ombros.

-Ouvi por aí... – e olhou em volta.

Ravena olhou para as outras e percebeu que evitavam seu olhar, e que Estelar estava incrivelmente vermelha.

-Estelar... Foi você? – sussurrou ela, desapontada, para a amiga do lado. Os olhos de Estelar se encheram de lágrimas.

-Des... Desculpe, Ravena, não era a minha intenção... Eu tinha comentado o que aconteceu com Abelha quando ela veio aqui... Para que ela te tratasse bem, sabe... E, eu não sei como todos ficaram sabendo... Por favor, me perdoe, Ravena...

Estelar estava à beira das lágrimas. Ela não mentia. Contara com o intuito de trazer mais pessoas para confortar a amiga; ainda não conhecia a malícia da fofoca.

-Tudo bem, Estelar... – murmurou Ravena, mas estava muito envergonhada.

-E então? – falou Jinx bem alto, e todas as garotas lhe olharam feio. – Se já acabaram o papo secreto, estou esperando uma resposta. Ravena suspirou.

-É verdade. – confirmou ela, tentando não demonstrar nenhuma emoção na voz que não fosse desdém.

-Ah! – exclamou Jinx, satisfeita. – Que pena... Sinto muito, Ravena...

Ela não parecia sentir.

-Certo... Alguém rode isso, logo... E outro alguém pode fechar a janela? – pediu a empata, abraçando os ombros nus, que tremiam devido ao vento gelado que entrava pela janela aberta.

-Ué... Eu não abri a janela... – disse Estelar, confusa.

-Que eu me lembre, a janela estava fechada quando entramos aqui. – comentou Abelha, querendo que o assunto do fora de Ravena fosse esquecido logo.

-Alguém pode ter esbarrado na tranca... – supôs Moça-Maravilha, se levantando e fechando o vidro.

-Ou Ravena pode ter perdido o controle, não é?

Os olhares fuzilaram Jinx, ao mesmo tempo em que um raio verde a atingia.

-Opa, desculpe. – pediu Estelar com um olhar que não parecia seu.

Sssssssss

Mutano voou até chegar à enorme janela do quarto de Estelar. A princípio, só conseguira ver as cortinas cor-de-rosa através do vidro, mas logo localizou a tranca. Abriu com uma bicada e esgueirou-se para dentro na forma de uma pequena cobra, deslizando para debaixo da cama da alienígena sem que as garotas o vissem. Pareciam focadas em outra coisa. Ouviu as garotas 

comentaram da janela e uma delas ir fechá-la. Transformou-se em humano para pegar o comunicador depressa, e então em um gato, para poder enxergar as cores, e pôde ver as meninas sentadas em roda com uma escova no meio delas.

"Ah!" pensou ele. "Jogando verdade ou desafio também...?"

Ligou o comunicador com a patinha, de modo que os garotos pudessem ouvir, e saiu de debaixo da cama na forma de uma doninha, procurando por seu prêmio.

Ssssssssssss

-Ele ligou, tá lá dentro. – informou Cyborg, ouvindo ruídos de seu braço.

-Legal! – exclamou Robin, pegando o seu. Por um momento, só ouviram ruídos de interferência, mas logo as vozes femininas se tornaram claras:

-Roda, Estelar. – disse a voz de Moça-Maravilha.

-Não! – gritaram outras vozes.

-Ou a escova levanta vôo, ou nunca mais pára de rodar, né... Deixa que eu faço isso. – decidiu a voz de Abelha.

-É você, Kole. E você responde, Estelar.

-Ahn, tá bem... O que fez você se apaixonar pelo Robin, Estelar?

Cyborg soltou uma risada pelo nariz enquanto Robin ficava escarlate.

-Ah... Muitas coisas. Ele lutou por mim quando nos conhecemos... E é muito bonito...

Um 'Ooooohhh' pôde ser ouvido, e Robin encheu o peito, enquanto Cyborg revirava os olhos.

-Claro que ele não é tããão bonito quanto meu antigo namorado... Nem tão _alto._ – a voz de Estelar continuou. Cyborg poderia ter ido à Lua.

-O QUÊ?

-Cala a boca, Robin, elas vão ouvir.

-Estelar teve OUTRO namorado? – o menino-prodígio parecia fora de si. As meninas silenciaram.

-Ouviu alguma coisa?

-Acho que não...

Robin quase não conseguia respirar. Cyborg segurava sua boca ao mesmo tempo em que tentava não rir.

-Então você teve outro namorado?

-Sim, ele era do meu planeta. – confirmou Estelar, alegremente. Robin não gostou daquele tom alegre. – Nós namoramos por algum tempo, ele era muito corajoso... Mas... Não era muito delicado nem carinhoso... Porque isso não é uma característica comum em machos tamaranianos. Ainda em fêmeas é raro... Foi quando eu vim para a Terra que o Robin me ensinou a 'gentileza'...

-Oh, que gracinha... – sussurrou Cyborg, mantendo um Robin irado longe com um braço.

-Ah, eu estou com fome. – informou Argenta. – Vamos à cozinha preparar algo e depois continuamos?

As meninas concordaram. Eles puderam ouvir elas se levantando e saindo. Depois... Nada.

-Parece que Mutano vai ter um tempinho para pegar seu troféu... – murmurou Robin, que já tinha parado de tentar matar Cyborg. Então o metamorfo apareceu na telinha do comunicador.

-Ai... – começou ele com a voz de falsete. – Robin, você me ensinou a gentileza...

Ele e Cyborg começaram a rir escandalosamente. Robin rangeu os dentes e apertou os punhos.

-Já pegou o seu troféu, espertalhão?

-Não, vou aproveitar para procurar melhor agora que elas saíram. Já desço.

-Anda logo, verdinho. – recomendou Cyborg. – Senão, Sr. Robin vai ter que te dar uma bronca digna de um 'gentleman'.

-Agora chega! – gritou Robin, pulando em cima do amigo metálico. Mutano observou os dois se matando por um tempo e depois desligou o comunicador, se focando na sua missão. Não demorou a achar a coisa perfeita.

Ssssss


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, sei q vcs devem me odiar. Eu entendo.

Desculpem. Vou tentar publicar os próximos capitulos mais rapidamente.

Espero q gostem. Beijos

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

**Verdade ou Desafio p3**

Sem pressa.

Com cuidado.

Mutano repetia essas palavras pra si mesmo, tentando decidir o que levar do armário de Estelar. Ele sabia que seria aplaudido pelos garotos e esfolado vivo pela tamaraniana. Mergulhara por entre as roupas comuns da garota e chegara ao fundo do armário. E agora três prateleiras de roupas de baixo estavam à sua frente.

Os olhos dele brilharam com o prazer da travessura e a boca ficou ligeiramente aberta por alguns segundos. Isso porque na prateleira do meio estava o que ele devia levar, sem dúvida nenhuma. Agora, Estelar vinha de um planeta em que as roupas não eram lá muito importantes, e os habitantes não tinham muito pudor. Por isso suas roupas do dia-a-dia eram um tanto curtas. Era isso ou armaduras de guerra. E lá eles não tinham roupas de baixo. Por isso quando Estelar veio à Terra e as descobriu, ficou muito animada e comprou várias.

Na prateleira de cima tinham sutiãs de diversas cores.

Na prateleira de baixo tinham calcinhas estampadas e coloridas.

E na prateleira do meio tinha a única coisa que chega perto do conceito de 'roupa de baixo' do planeta de Estelar.

Mas pelo que Mutano via, parecia que não se usava roupa nenhuma por cima daquilo.

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

-Estelar, aqui não tem pasta de amendoim? – perguntou Abelha com um pote de geléia na mão.

-Era pra ter, Abelha... Acho q o Cyborg acabou com ela...

-E quem sabe algum pacote de pão ou bolacha?

-Ah, desculpem, acho que eu devia fazer as compras hoje... Perdi tempo com as coisas da festinha.

-Quem quer pizza? – perguntou Moça-Maravilha com o telefone na mão.

-Demorou.

Todas as garotas largaram o que estavam fazendo e se colocaram ao redor da garota, dizendo seus sabores preferidos, enquanto ela tentava decorar. Ravena se colocou de pé.

-Ravena, não quer escolher um sabor de pizza?

-Bem, alguma coisa que vocês escolherem eu devo gostar... Tenho que ir ao banheiro.

-Ok, volte logo. Acho que vamos continuar o jogo aqui.

-Certo, mal posso esperar. – murmurou Ravena pra si mesma, passando pela porta e andando pelos corredores. Resolveu ir até o banheiro mais longe, assim demoraria a voltar.

Realmente estava cheia daquele jogo estúpido. Quase podia explodir com a vergonha que Jinx lhe fizera passar. Pelo visto ela ainda tinha algo venenoso dentro de si, mesmo que tivesse passado pro lado dos heróis.

Quando terminou de usar o banheiro, ficou um tempo olhando seu reflexo no espelho, todas as dúvidas e medos voltando ao seu consciente, com as doloridas lembranças de Malchior.

"Eu posso usar essa camisola" ela pensou "Mas ninguém repararia em mim como uma mulher... Como repararia em Estelar, ou em qualquer uma das outras..."

Seus olhos umedeceram brevemente, mas um baque do lado de fora fez com que ela se distraísse.

-Quem está aí? – perguntou ela para o corredor vazio. O quarto de Estelar era o mais próximo, e ela foi até lá, com uma sobrancelha levantada.

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

Mutano tentava levar os objetos para fora do armário, mas eram extremamente pesados. Só uma garota tamaraniana pra usar aquilo, mesmo. Não podia se transformar em um animal mais forte porque o armário era muito pequeno.

Quando conseguiu sair, foi ao chão com as peças de roupa. Bem, ao menos poderia se transformar agora. Porém, uma voz o impediu. Uma voz feminina. Essa não. Ele ficou momentaneamente paralisado de susto, então procurou um lugar pra se esconder. Ficou nervoso, se transformou em mil animais pequenos e acabou no mesmo lugar, em formato humano, paralisado novamente, quando a porta se abriu e Ravena entrou.

Os dois se encararam por um minuto.

-Mutano?

-Ravena?

-O que está fazendo aqui?

-Bem... O que VOCÊ está fazendo aqui?

Ela cruzou os braços.

-Vim ao banheiro.

-Ah. E... as outras?

-Pedindo pizza.

-Ah, ok. Bem, foi bom te encontrar. Pode ir agora.

-Não respondeu à minha pergunta.

-Que pergunta?

-O que está fazendo aqui?

-É... Nada.

-Nada?

-Isso.

-E o que são essas... – Ravena parou, tentando decifrar o que era no chão. Quando conseguiu, seu rosto corou. – Mutano!

-O queee? – perguntou ele desesperado.

-O que está fazendo com as... as... roupas... de Estelar? Com essas roupas?

-Ora essa, vocês fazem bagunça e eu levo a culpa!

Ravena apertou os olhos.

-Isso não estava aqui quando saímos.

-Ah, qual é, Ravena.

-Explique-se.

-Ok, ok... – Mutano fez um breve resumo dos acontecimentos.

-Estava nos espionando!

-Estava! – admitiu ele, se encolhendo.

-Por ordem de Cyborg e Robin! Eu estou chocada.

-Posso ir agora?

-Sem as roupas.

-Mas Ravena!

-O que vão fazer com essas roupas?

-Nada... Vou colocar no lugar depois... É só pra eu fazer. Fui desafiado.

Ravena revirou os olhos, suspirando. Houve um momento de silêncio. Quando voltou os olhos para Mutano, Ravena notou que ele estava corado e olhava não para seu rosto, mas para seu corpo. Ela tentou ignorar isso. Ele devia estar tentando fugir de seu olhar.

-Ok, Mutano. Não posso deixar você levar isso, e fique feliz por te deixar sair sem contar às outras. Elas iriam te matar. Na verdade, morrer seria melhor do que ficar na mão delas... E se dê por... Está me escutando?

Mutano levantou os olhos com dificuldade.

-Ta falando comigo?

Ela apertou os olhos e Mutano foi atingido por uma enorme garra negra.

-Não sei por que perco tempo tentando ter uma conversa civilizada com você. – murmurou ela com raiva saindo. – Vou embora antes que te mate por acidente. Se quiser levar, leve. Não tenho absolutamente nada com isso. Não cite meu nome quando Estelar te descobrir e te torturar.

Mutano permaneceu sentado no chão do quarto, muito abalado para responder ou se levantar. Só não sabia se estava daquele jeito por causa do golpe ou por causa da visão de Ravena de camisola.

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

-Puxa, ele está demorando.

-Eu sei... Será que pegaram ele?

-Nah, ou já teriam descido pra nos pegar, também.

-Ah, eu estou morrendo de fome...

-Eu também, onde estão as coisas que trouxemos pra comer?

-Ahn... Eu meio que já comi. – Cyborg mostrou a sacola vazia.

-Caramba, Cyborg, isso porque você é meio-robô.

-Ah, já sei, vamos pedir uma pizza.

-É uma boa. – concordou Robin, pegando um celular de seu cinto de utilidades.

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

Ravena saiu pisando duro. Por que Mutano tinha que ser tão odioso? Será que ele não podia levar uma coisa a sério? Parecia até que olhara daquele jeito para ela de propósito, para tirar uma com a cara dela.

E o que ele queria com aquelas... O que eram aquelas coisas, afinal? E porque diabos Estelar tinha aquilo no armário? Era muito esquisito. Como um...

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por vozes femininas.

-Ravena, até que enfim!

-Achamos que tinha descido pelo vaso.

-Ah... O que estão fazendo aqui?

-Viemos ver se você está bem.

Estelar, Abelha e Kole olhavam felizes pra ela.

-Hm, eu estou bem.

-Ótimo, vamos voltar.

-Porque veio até o banheiro mais longe?

-Ei. Ouviram isso?

Ravena empalideceu.

-Isso o que?

-Veio do seu quarto, Estelar.

-...

-Não deve ser nada, sério, vamos voltar. – disse Ravena sem pensar. Então pensou em Mutano e chegou à conclusão de que ele merecia um castigo. – Pensando bem, é melhor dar uma olhadinha, não?

As garotas foram à frente e abriram a porta.

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

Mutano permaneceu lá sentado, sua visão turvada com a lembrança de Ravena com aquela fina e delicada camisola que contornava sua curvas suaves como o manto pesado que ela sempre usava não deixava transparecer. Ele piscou algumas vezes e se pôs de pé. Precisava levar aquelas coisas a seus amigos e depois trazer de volta. Uma coisa Ravena tinha razão. Era melhor morrer a ser pego por Estelar numa daquelas.

Se transformou em um gorila e levantou as peças acima da cabeça. Então a porta se abriu.

Estelar vinha à frente.

Seus braços pesados caíram.

Os olhos da tamaraniana brilharam.

Estava morto.

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o


	4. Chapter 4

Olá, pessoas.

Dessa vez eu não demorei tanto, não é? =DD

Não sei o quanto eu vou demorar na próxima pq minhas aulas já começaram. Mas vou tentar terminar logo.

Obrigada às pessoas que cobraram. Sim, eu fico mais disposta a fazer quando vcs me cobram.

Bem, espero q gostem. Beijos o/

**_Verdade ou Desafio – Parte IV_**

Todas as pessoas tamaranianas ganham dois presentes em especial quando completam treze anos de idade. Porque aos treze anos um indivíduo tamaraniano já é considerado adulto pela sociedade.

Os garotos ganham sua primeira lança, que é feita especialmente para eles, cujo cabo vem no material mais nobre que sua família conseguir pagar. Exceto pela seta em si. O Império providenciava uma seta para cada rapaz, todas iguais. Elas eram feitas do minério mais duro e raro do universo. Por isso era somente uma para cada um. E era uma seta para toda a vida do guerreiro. Mesmo que o cabo envelhecesse ou até mesmo se desfizesse, a seta sempre estaria nas mesmas condições de quando foi forjada. Até hoje, não foi encontrado nenhum outro material, nem nenhum homem forte o suficiente para fazer esse material sequer lascar em sua forma ambiente. Ele só era suscetível ao fogo. Melhor dizendo, a várias e várias horas no fogo.

O segundo presente dos rapazes era o brasão de suas famílias, para que honrassem e dessem seguimento a seus nomes, casando-se com uma boa moça, conforme quisessem, e servindo com lealdade ao Império e a sua pátria.

As moças ganhavam presentes semelhantes.

O primeiro presente era, igualmente, sua primeira arma de guerra. Assim como a lança dos rapazes, elas ganhavam seu arco e sua aljava de flechas, feitos do material que suas famílias pudessem pagar, e, igualmente, o Império proporcionava a essência da arma. Sete setas do mesmo material raro das setas das lanças eram postas nas flechas, e uma corda muito resistente cujo trançado e linhas eram segredos guardados a sete portas dentro do Castelo, para o arco.

E o segundo presente, já que as moças não carregavam o nome de suas famílias, era algo reservado para a noite de núpcias quando se casassem com um rapaz guerreiro de boa família.

O traje era composto de duas peças e só uma moça com a força tamaraniana conseguiria usá-lo e se manter ereta. Se houvesse algo rude que lembrasse batalhas na intimidade, os rapazes gostariam de ir para a guerra, era o pensamento desse povo. E eles precisavam disso por que moravam em um planeta muito atacado.

A parte que cobria o busto nunca poderia ser chamada de top, muito menos soutien. Era pesado e rude, com desenhos primitivos sem padrão definido e terminava em uma ponta afiada. A parte de baixo era feita do mesmo material metálico, mas tinha mais partes de tecido, caindo em volta das pernas femininas sensualmente.

Estelar nunca chegou a se casar, mas seu traje de núpcias estava guardado com ela, afinal, fora um presente, e ela acreditava poder usá-lo um dia, segundo a sua cultura.

Ela preferia mil vezes que Mutano tivesse encontrado seu arco e suas flechas, feitos da mais pura esmeralda, para combinar com seus olhos, e a aljava, feita do couro do mais indomável e belo animal de seu planeta natal.

Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0

-Mutano.

A voz de Estelar saiu surpreendentemente calma, aliás, ela até mesmo _pareceria_ calma se não fossem os olhos brilhando e irradiando calor.

-Eu vou te dar cinco segundos para explicar o que está fazendo no meu quarto e como meu traje nupcial saiu da prateleira do armário que é o lugar dele. Se eu não gostar da resposta, vou te mostrar o que os Gordanianos faziam com prisioneiros de que não precisavam.

Mutano tremia dos pés à cabeça. Nunca, nunca mesmo vira Estelar assim. Ela parecia até Ravena falando. Sua voz meiga e doce que inspirava confiança e às vezes irritação estava dura e séria. E ele nunca ouvira falar muito bem dos Gordanianos...

-Ahn, eu, eu... Vim, não encontrei... No chão... Já estava... – as palavras foram perdendo sentido conforme saiam de sua boca trêmula. As outras garotas foram saindo do quarto a passadas longas e discretas.

-NÃO. GOSTEI.

Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0

-O Mutano está demorando pacas.

-É, a pizza também...

-Talvez ele tenha desistido.

-O verdinho? Nahh... Ele pode estar à beira da morte que continua a fazer coisas idiotas.

-Bom, isso é... Talvez ele tenha sido pego.

-Ou talvez...

Nesse instante os dois ouviram um barulho ensurdecedor acima deles, e a ilha inteira tremeu. Eles sentiram uma grande pressão empurrando-os para baixo, deitados.

Robin abriu os olhos quando o tremor passou e tentou se levantar devagar.

-Que DIABOS FOI isso? – a voz de Cyborg, também meio abalada, gritou.

Robin conseguiu se sentar e esfregou os olhos. Achava que ainda estava sob efeitos da pancada, porque o ar lhe parecia com uma coloração levemente verde... Cyborg se levantou segundos depois, também devagar, e esfregou a cabeça.

-Ai... Acho que alguns dos meus circuitos se embaralharam nessa.

-O que você acha que foi?

-A pergunta é quem foi, na verdade. – respondeu Cyborg olhando para cima. Para a surpresa dos dois, milhares de cacos de vidro estavam paralisados acima deles, todos envoltos em auras negras. Eles desciam devagar, com cuidado. Eles correram para longe do alcance dos cacos. Se não fosse Ravena, os dois poderiam estar gravemente feridos, senão mortos.

Os cacos vinham da janela de Estelar, cujo metal em volta parecia estranhamente retorcido...

-Oh, não.

-Mandamos o garoto em direção à morte.

Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0

-Por Atena! O que aconteceu?

As garotas que ficaram na cozinha correram de volta para o quarto.

-Havia um espião. – respondeu Abelha, do lado de fora do quarto.

-Um espião?

-Sim, ele entrou no quarto e pegou... umas coisas de Estelar. – completou Kole, que parecia um pouco preocupada.

-Essa não.

-Ela pegou pesado?

-Muito pesado.

O quarto de Estelar estava cheio de uma névoa verde. No meio, estava Estelar, que parecia muito perturbada.

-Essa não, o que eu fiz?

-Estelar? Está tudo bem? – perguntou Abelha, entrando cautelosa.

-Ai, Abelha. Eu peguei muito pesado. Acho... Acho... Que o machuquei gravemente. Se é que não...

Ela se calou, pálida de arrependimento.

-Onde ele está?

As meninas olharam em volta, mas a névoa atrapalhava muito a visão. Moça-Maravilha entrou abanando os braços, que causaram um pequeno vendaval devido à sua força. A visão ficou melhor, mas, ao que aprecia, o quarto estava vazio.

-Onde ele foi parar?

-Ele está aqui, garotas.

Ravena apareceu, abrindo um buraco negro no ar com o braço e depois o fechando. Agarrado à sua cintura, com os olhos esbugalhados, estava Mutano, tremendo.

-Me desculpe Estelar, mas não podia deixar você matar um membro do grupo, por mais que ele merecesse. Sei que você se arrependeria depois.

-Mutano! – exclamou Estelar, correndo para ele e dando-lhe um abraço de urso. – Você está vivo!

-Estou... – murmurou Mutano, mal acreditando, também.

-Mas isso não quer dizer que não estou mais brava com você. – disse Estelar, soltando-o e o olhando com censura. O clima frio e assassino, porém, passara.

-Estelar, tem muitos outros jeitos de castigá-lo sem ser morte súbita e violenta. – disse Ravena com calma.

-Sim, já estou tendo até idéias... – murmurou Jinx.

-Mas antes, quero saber por que estava aqui e porque pegou meu traje nupcial. – exigiu Estelar. Mutano suspirou.

-Bem...

Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0

-O que nós fizemos, cara! – exclamou Cyborg com as mãos na cabeça.

-Nós o matamos. – disse Robin friamente, olhando para baixo, como quem assume a culpa.

-E Estelar virou uma assassina! Vamos ter que capturar nossa própria amiga!

-Ela será absolvida. – assegurou Robin com o mesmo tom frio. – Mas nunca poderá se perdoar.

-O time vai ficar desfalcado! E de quem eu vou vencer humilhantemente no video game?

-Ele se sacrificou por uma causa maior.

-Talvez tenha razão. Caramba, como será que _está_ o corpo?

-Se é que sobrou corpo.

-...

-...

O comunicador começou a tocar. Os dois se entreolharam.

-Será que é ele...?

-Ou talvez sejam as garotas.

-Será que a Estelar ainda esta com sede de vingança?

-Claro que não...!

-Ok, ok... Eu vou atender.

-Atenda.

Cyborg levou o braço até a altura do olhos e apertou um botão. O rosto de Mutano apareceu no visor.

-Oi, caras.

-MUTANO!! VOCÊ TÁ VIVO!!!

-É... Estou... – concordou ele com certa apreensão. Mas os rapazes ficaram tão felizes que nem notaram.

-A gente pensou que você tinha ido dessa pra melhor!

-Que nada!

-Puxa, Mutano, você poupou um monte de trabalho.

-Pois é...

-Como você escapou?

-Eu não escapei... Ela não me descobriu.

Pausa.

-Se ela não te descobriu... O que foi aquela explosão?

-Err... Pois é, é que apareceu uma barata...

-Ahh... – murmúrio de compreensão.

-Pois é, caras. Ainda estou na busca. Então... A gente se vê.

-Perae, Mutano. Esquece o jogo, ta muito perigoso, e chato, você ta demorando muito.

-Verdade, vamos ficar aqui comendo. A gente pediu pizza!

-Hahaha, caras, eu nunca desisto. Já, já, eu desço. Vejo vocês depois.

-Se você diz...

-Boa sorte!

Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0

-Muito bem, Mutano. – disse Abelha, que estava segurando uma de suas armas nas costas dele para que ele passasse a falsa informação aos rapazes.

-Isso era mesmo necessário?

-Se eles querem tirar uma com a gente, vamos revidar. – disse Moça-Maravilha.

-É, e o melhor jeito é sem eles saberem de nada. – acrescentou Kole.

-Ainda não acredito que o Robin esteja participando disso... – murmurou Estelar, desapontada.

-Ele é um garoto, Estelar, de garotos a gente espera qualquer coisa. – comentou Ravena.

-Bem, eles pediram pizza, e nós também. Claro que o entregador vai vir primeiro aqui. Então podemos dar uma olhada na pizza deles...

-Enquanto isso... – disse Jinx, olhando para Mutano. – Você vai receber o seu castigo.

-O que vão fazer comigo?

-Não se preocupe, Mutano. – disse Estelar alegremente. – É um castigo muito adequado. E muito divertido... pra nós.

-Se você quer mexer em coisas femininas... – começou Abelha, pegando uma caixa cor-de-rosa.

-...Coisas femininas você terá. – completou Ravena, abrindo a caixa que revelava vários estojos de maquiagem. Mutano empalideceu.

-Não... Não podemos voltar à opção da morte súbita e violenta...?

Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0


	5. Chapter 5

Oi, gente. Espero q não me odeiem.

Gostei desse capitulo, espero q vcs tmb. Vou ver se consigo publicar o proximo mais rapido

Obrigada pelas reviews, comentem, por favor!!!!!

Beijoooos

**_Verdade ou Desafio - Parte V_**

-Hihihihi...

-Aqui, mais blush.

-Não, não, um pouco de rímel...

-Quem tirou a chapinha da tomada...?

-Fui eu, quero usar o babyliss...

-Assim não dá, assim não dá... Quem sabe uma peruca...

-Não, não, olha, alisando beem, fica parecendo estilo joãozinho...

-Sei, tem razão, mas tem que puxar bastante...

-Onde colocaram o delineador?

-Alguém me ajuda a escolher uma camisola bem gay, vamos!

-Certo, vamos ver...

Passos apressados no corredor.

-Meninas, o entregador de pizza chegou!

-Sim, e ele é um rapaz, deve ter uns dezenove, vinte e um anos no máximo...

-Legal, vamos lá, como combinamos...

-Ravena, tem certeza de que não quer ajudar?

-Eu não iria ajudar nisso, Estelar... Vou ficar tomando conta do Mutano.

-Como você preferir.

-Voltamos logo.

A sala, anteriormente cheia de garotas tagarelando, amontoadas em volta de uma cadeira, esvaziou rapidamente, restando apenas Ravena, com sua camisola azul de alcinha, sentada de pernas cruzadas, flutuando no ar, e Mutano, sentado na cadeira que fora alvo das meninas.

-Mutano...?

-Não quero falar... – resmungou ele sem olhar pra ela. Estava zangado. Ravena abafou uma risadinha.

-Vamos, Mutano, você procurou...

O rapaz (rapaz?) não respondeu, juntando as sobrancelhas e fazendo biquinho.

-Não se preocupe, em breve você não será o único...

-O que vocês pretendem fazer...?

-Elas.

-Certo, o que elas pretendem fazer?

-Bem... – começou Ravena, mas nesse momento Mutano ergueu a cabeça e olhou diretamente para ela. Não conseguiu aguentar e começou a rir.

-Ah, ótimo, ria da minha desgraça... – resmungou ele irônico. Abriu a boca para dizer algo mais, mas então parou e olhou para Ravena, espantado.

-O... O que? – perguntou ela, notando o olhar dele e parando de rir.

-Ravena... Você... Você riu. – murmurou ele, como se não acreditasse nas próprias palavras.

-Ahn? Ah... Não, não ri...

-...

-...

-RIU SIM!!! – afirmou ele, agora com um grande sorriso no rosto.

-Mutano...

-Faz de novo, faz de novo! – pediu ele, como uma criança.

-Não. – respondeu ela, com desagrado.

-Ah, é? – perguntou ele com um sorriso presunçoso.

-Por que está me olhando assim?

-Ravena? – Mutano fez a cadeira pular pra perto da amiga e começou a bater os cílios alongados. – Olhe pra mim, olhe pra mim! – exclamou ele com voz de falsete.

-O que você está fazendo, Mutano?

-Eu não estou liinda? – perguntou ele, ainda com a voz de falsete. Ravena se pegou com o cantos dos lábios se torcendo para cima.

-Não sei o que você está tentando fazer, mas...

-Ravena, Ravena, a minha sombra combina com meus sapatos? Acho que suei um pouco, por acaso minha maquilagem não derreteu? Oh não, oh não, eu acho que meu brilho saiu quando eu comi um pedaço daquele mini-biscoito _light_. Tem batom nos meus dentes? – ele arreganhou os dentes que, de fato, estavam com manchinhas vermelhas, principalmente o canino que ficava pra fora.

-Pare com isso, Mutano, não ta fazendo nenhuma diferença... – murmurou Ravena desviando o olhar.

Mas estava. Mutano estava, de fato, completamente ridículo, e muito medonho com a maquiagem exagerada que as garotas haviam feito nele. Seu cabelo tinha a impressão de estar levemente mais longo devido ao alisamento, seus olhos estavam destacados com o desenho grosso do lápis e do rímel, além da sombra roxo-púrpura que dava a impressão de olhos socados de tão intenso. Mal dava pra se ver sua pele verde, devido à enorme quantidade de blush e pó-de-arroz em suas bochechas, assustadoramente coradas. Pra completar, sua boca ficara anormalmente grande com o contorno do lápis, o batom vermelho-sangue e o brilho por cima. Nem Ravena conseguia ficar sem rir. Sua boca se torcia pra cima e ela sentia o riso querendo sair de dentro dela, mas se segurava.

-Vamos, Rae. Como você acha que eu devo me chamar agora? Mutana? Muito ridículo, não é? Garota-Fera? BeastGirl? Qual o feminino de Garfield?

-Pára, Mutano!

-Só se você admitir que está achando graça!

-Não estou... – alguns risinhos escaparam de seus lábios, que ela tampou com as duas mãos.

-Vamos, vamos, olhe pra mim! Não quer falar de garotos? Quem você acha mais bonito, o Aqualad ou o Robin?

Agora Ravena realmente ria. Seus olhos estavam apertados e a respiração irregular com o riso abafado que saía por trás de suas mãos.

-Ravena, você pode me emprestar um espelho? Estou tentando completar minha maquiagem 'sou-bonita-ao-natural', e quem sabe algumas presilhas pra adornar meu lindo cabelo naturalmente liso? Estou pensando em mudar a cor dele, quem sabe eu passe do verde-folha pra um verde-bosta, você acha que vai ficar bom? Acha que vai parecer que eu fui geneticamente modificado assim, mesmo, ou vai ficar na cara que é tintura...?

-Chega, Mutano, tá bem, eu admito!!

-Como, não estou ouvindo, meus brincos espalhafatosos de plumas entraram nos meus ouvidos...

-Chega, vai, eu admito, achei graça, você me fez rir!

Mutano riu mais um pouco com ela, feliz com sua vitória.

-Mas não foi beem isso, você sabe... – disse ela, se recuperando do ataque – Eu estava rindo de você, não de uma das suas piadas.

-Tô nem aí, Ravena, pra mim foi o suficiente, nunca tinha visto você assim. – disse ele, sem pensar muito no que dizia. – Você fica muito mais bonita com um sorriso desses no rosto do que carrancuda como sempre...

-O que...?

-Ah! – exclamou o rapaz, percebendo suas palavras. – Ahn... Eu disse isso em voz alta?

-Eu...

Um coro de gritos veio de outro cômodo da Torre. Gritos femininos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Após deixarem Ravena tomando conta de sua nova Barbie - maquiagem verde, as garotas correram para a porta. Tinham que dar um jeito de pegar a pizza encomendada por Robin e Cyborg, para o plano dar certo. E apesar de poderem tomar à força do rapaz, preferiram aderir à simples e poderosa habilidade que toda mulher segura tem.

E isso era muito fácil, já que não tem mulher mais segura do que uma que espanca um vilão e usa pijamas tão fofos e sensuais como aqueles. O desejo de vingança também ajudava um pouco...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie não gostava realmente de seu emprego. Ser entregador de pizzas não era ruim, mas o chefe implicante, os clientes reclamões e as gorjetas miseráveis (quando vinham) eram desanimadores. Ainda por cima tinha que fazer uma super-viagem pra chegar até a ilha da Torre Titã, e rápido, pra que a pizza não esfriasse. Pelo menos as gorjetas eram boas. Bom, tirando do carinha verde, ele parecia tão duro quanto Charlie. E da garota bonita de mini-saia... Uma vez ela lhe dera uma coisa gosmenta com um grande sorriso, como se fosse algo extraordinário.

Agora ele precisava entregar pizzas em dois lugares diferentes. Seria muuuito divertido ficar andando pela ilha procurando uns caras em volta de uma fogueira. A ilha deixava Charlie nervoso. Uma vez, um alarme ensurdecedor tocou enquanto andava por lá e ele deixou todas as pizzas caírem no chão por causa do susto. Desconto do salário e bronca do chefe. Sem contar que uma vez testemunhara a área de treinamento e as armas terrivelmente perigosas que saltavam do chão. Ele morria de medo de ser atingido por elas um dia. Por isso, procurava entrar e sair rápido.

Mas não hoje. Ele nunca pensou que seria atacado daquela maneira.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A enorme porta deslizou para o lado, como sempre, mas quem o atendeu não era alguém usual. Era uma moça negra com um pijama listrado de preto e amarelo. Uma blusinha muito curta. E uma calça muito colada.

-Oi, cara.

-Ah... Boa... Noite... – balbuciou Charlie, meio tonto. Sacudiu a cabeça. – Ahn, vocês pediram três pizzas e uma garrafa de refrigerante diet, certo?

-Certo, mas vejo que você está com sete pizzas...

-Sim, mas as outras quatro devem ser entregues em outro lugar...

-É mesmo, então porque as trouxe pra cá?

-Entregar na ilha...

-Certo, bonitão, eu acho que você já pode deixar essas outras pizzas aqui.

-Só posso entregá-las pra o Cyborg ou o Robin – respondeu Charlie, lendo o bloquinho de anotações.

-São nossos amigos! – exclamou outra garota, aparecendo do nada. Essa tinha cabelos cor-de-rosa e era adoravelmente baixinha, com uma carinha fofa de criança.

-Ah, bem, o sistema da pizzaria diz que eu só posso entregar nas mãos do pedinte...

-Mas eles estão aqui, resolveram voltar pra Torre, mas não querem sair, olha como são preguiçosos! – argumentou uma outra, também vinda de aparentemente lugar nenhum. Também tinha cabelos cor-de-rosa, mas com um penteado diferente, para cima, e era mais alta, com um decote muito grande.

-Ahn... Desculpem, moças, mas o meu chefe...

-Amigo entregador! – exclamou Estelar, voando para junto deles. Ela usava uma camisola rosada e parecia animada. – Você me conhece, pode me dar as pizzas.

-Ah, sim, claro, as que vocês pediram...

Mais uma heroína apareceu, essa por detrás dele. Tinha longos cabelos negros e brilhantes presos em um rabo-de-cavalo e seus olhos azuis estavam bem perto. Charlie deu um passo para trás, nervoso, e pôde ver o emblema das amazonas em suas vestes, que também pareciam de dormir.

-Pode nos entregar as pizzas? – pediu ela com um sorrisinho – Por favooor?

-Sim, por favor – pediu a baixinha de cabelos rosa, tocando em seu braço esquerdo.

-Por favor, seja gentil. – os olhos verdes de Estelar chegaram perto, brilhantes.

-Vamos, você parece ser um rapaz esperto. – a outra de cabelos rosa segurou seu braço direito, o com as pizzas.

-Deixe a pizza conosco, eu garanto que não vai te trazer nenhum problema. – os olhos cor de caramelo da moça negra também chegaram perto, sedutores.

Charlie estava cercado. Como dizer não para tantas garotas adoráveis sorrindo e com os olhos brilhantes daquela forma em volta dele? De fato, mal conseguia se lembrar como viera parar ali.

-Eu... Eu... O que as senhoritas quiserem.

Todas deram maravilhosos sorrisos satisfeitos. Então ganhou um beijo de cada uma, ao mesmo tempo. Nem percebeu quando elas pegaram as pizzas e deixaram o dinheiro em sua mão, entrando em seguida. Ficou mais alguns minutos, tonto, na entrada, para depois conseguir dar meia-volta, pensando que essa fora a melhor gorjeta que já recebera na vida.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Robin... Eu vou morrer de fome.

-Eu sei, acho que vou ligar pra reclamar, pedimos essa pizza há horas!

-E o Mutano não volta...

-Sim, isso ta chato, espero que não tenha nada de errado na Torre.

-Não deve ter...

-Tem certeza? Algum vilão pode ter armado uma e...

-Ah, dá um tempo, cara, se mata, como você é paranóico!

-Ei, rapazes!

-Ah, oi, Kole! – disseram os dois juntos para a mocinha que aparecera atrás deles. Estava usando uma blusa e sapatos maiores que seus pés. Estava muito fofinha.

-O entregador deixou suas pizzas na Torre por engano. Vim trazê-las.

-Ah, valeu, Kole, estávamos mortos de fome. – agradeceu Cyborg pegando-as da mão da menina, já abrindo e comendo um pedaço em uma enorme mordida.

Kole olhou em volta.

-Ué, cadê o Mutano?

-Ahn... Ele... Ele... Ele foi... Sabe... – Robin piscou pra ela. Kole piscou sem entender. – No banheiro.

-Ah, entendo. Bom, digam a ele que eu mandei oi. Tenho que voltar. Tchau, meninos.

-Tudo bem lá em cima, Kole?

-Esta tudo bem, sim, Robin, por quê?

-Só pra saber. Entre logo pra não pegar friagem, e mande um oi para as meninas.

Kole sorriu e correu em direção à Torre.

-É, Cyborg, você tinha razão. Nada de errado. – disse Robin, se servindo da pizza também. Mordeu um grande pedaço. – Algo errado, Cy? – perguntou de boca cheia.

Cyborg ainda estava com o segundo pedaço de pizza na boca, e olhava para frente, parecendo concentrado.

-Tem algo... Errado... Na pizza.

Robin também notou dentro de alguns minutos.

As garotas puderam ouvir os berros ao longe.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please reviews

Beijos, beijos =))


	6. Chapter 6

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

EU ! */renascida das trevas XDDDD

Gente, me desculpem pela demora, sério. É q eu tava estudando pro vestibular T_T Vcs me desculpam, neh? Eu tmb nem percebi há qto tempo eu não atualizo, juro O.O

Mas agora tá no final, e eu to na onda. O prox capitulo não vai demorar, prometo */levanta mão direita

Espero q gostem, não esqueçam das reviews 8D Se eu demoro com reviews lindas como as de vcs, imagina sem XDD

**Capítulo 6**

Mutano não se importava com as risadas à sua volta. Nem com a visão extremamente engraçada de Robin e Ciborgue correndo de um lado para o outro na ilha. E nem mesmo com a maquiagem ridícula que estava usando. Afinal, ela lhe proporcionara um momento inesquecível. Olhava Ravena com um olhar doce, lembrando de suas risadas. Agora, ela tinha um sorrisinho de canto e uma sobrancelha levantada, como sempre, observando os dois amigos, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

As meninas riam demais, e houve um aumento geral das risadas quando Robin enfiou a cabeça no mar, e Ciborgue pulou de uma vez, gerando ondas altas. Elas desceram, para a segunda parte do plano.

Robin tirou a cabeça da água, e deitou nas pedras. Sua língua ainda pulsava, embora a água tivesse amortecido a ardência, e teve a impressão de que estava inchada. Não resistiu quando dois vultos o carregaram para dentro da Torre.

Quando acordou, estava amarrado em uma cadeira, sem seu cinto de utilidades, e viu um Ciborgue muito irritado preso em uma cadeira de metal, com uma barra retorcida prendendo-o pelo peito e uma pelas pernas. Tinha a boca avermelhada, e Robin imaginou que a sua também devia estar, a julgar pela sensibilidade que sentia em volta dos lábios.

-Robin, você acordou! – exclamou ele ao ver o amigo levantando a cabeça. – Nos pegaram, que vacilo não checarmos a pizza.

-Eu disse que poderia haver uma armadilha! – respondeu Robin indignado. – Quem você acha que é, Slade ou...

-O que? Robin, se liga. As meninas nos pegaram. Não tinha barata coisa nenhuma, elas prenderam o Mutano e depois foram nos buscar.

-Mutano nos entregou?

-Não o culpe ainda. Quem sabe que tipos de coisas elas o fizeram passar para arrancar a verdade do verdinho...

Ele foi interrompido por uma luz forte e uma voz feminina.

-Muito bem, amigos Robin e Ciborgue. Sua tentativa de espionagem foi descoberta, e agora terão um castigo à altura.

-Estelar? Era só brincadeirinha, desculpe a gente. – tentou dizer Robin docemente.

-O que fizeram com o Mutano? – perguntou Ciborgue hostilmente. Estava achando aquela brincadeira muito divertida.

-Seu espião foi capturado. Podem vê-lo, assim, saberão o que lhes espera. – a voz era de Abelha agora.

-Hã, meninas, desculpem, mas a sala de interrogatório não foi feita para brincar, então se não se importam... – começou Robin, sinceramente preocupado com suas ferramentas de trabalho.

Nesse momento, porém, a cadeira com Mutano maquiado foi empurrada para dentro da sala. O menino-prodígio e o homem-robô gritaram como duas menininhas.

-Tudo bem, Robin, se não quer a sala de interrogatório, então você vai para a sala de... maquiagem. – disse Moça-Maravilha maldosamente.

-Não! Nãããão! – a cadeira do rapaz foi puxada, deixando um silêncio mórbido para trás. Apesar de tudo, Ciborgue começou a rir muito.

-É, pode rir, cara, daqui a pouco é a sua vez. – respondeu Mutano sorridente, nem um pouco envergonhado. Desde as risadas de Ravena, estava de muito bom humor.

-Háhaha... Nem pensar, vou escapar antes, verdinho... Quer dizer, verdinha.

-Duvido, elas são muitas. Da próxima vez, temos que ter reforços. Vamos chamar os outros caras.

-É, devíamos ter feito isso... – murmurou o homem-robô, tentando quebrar as barras retorcidas à sua volta. - A propósito, _o que foi_ aquilo na pizza? Eu estou acostumado a comer todo tipo de pimenta, mas hoje tive a impressão que minha língua ia cair.

-Foi algum tipo de mistura com vários molhos, alguma coisa do planeta de Estelar, alguma coisa da floresta do subsolo onde Kole mora, alguma coisa da terra das Amazonas, alguma coisa criada em laboratório... Tipo, pelo que eu vi.

Mutano não tinha ficado muito concentrado na criação do terrível molho. Observara Ravena todo o tempo, notando que ela evitava seu olhar, e quando se encontravam brevemente, um rubor cor-de-rosa tingia seu rosto cinza, e algo no recinto caía ou se quebrava. O transformo também sentia um calor no rosto, mas duvidava que aparecesse, com a maquiagem. Enquanto o amigo cibernético lutava para se desfazer das barras (barras essas que Estelar havia retorcido e apertado pessoalmente, ou seja, boa sorte, Cib), Mutano começou a meditar sobre suas ações e sentimentos nas ultimas 2 horas.

Com Ravena, sempre houve uma certa relação amor e ódio que ele mesmo nunca conseguira entender. Nem da parte dela, nem da parte dele próprio. Mas hoje Mutano sentiu alguma coisa aflorar, alguma coisa bonita. Desde ver Ravena vestida com aquela camisola delicada, até ver seu lindo sorriso e o som de sua risada. Até mesmo as coisas que caíram à sua volta, brilhando negro.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando a cadeira de Robin foi empurrada para dentro bruscamente. Eles ouviram risadinhas agudas antes da porta se fechar.

Silêncio.

A cabeça do menino-prodígio estava abaixada.

-Ro... Robin? – chamou Mutano, hesitante. Ciborgue estava quase conseguindo soltar a barra de seu peito. Parou para ver o amigo levantar a cabeça levemente.

Ele estava até mesmo _parecido_ com uma garota. Sua máscara fora enfeitada com florzinhas e coraçõezinhos, usava sombra branca, blush bem rosado e batom vermelho. O cabelo estava sem o gel, todo para baixo, e com tic-tacs muito coloridos.

A cena foi tão chocante que Ciborgue não conseguiu rir. Afinal, ele era o próximo. Como Mutano já fora condenado, caiu na risada.

-Ciborgue... VOCÊ TEM QUE SE SALVAR!

A porta se abriu macabramente.

Ciborgue terminou de livrar o peito, jogando a barra longe.

-O CIBORGUE NÃO, MOCINHAS! – gritou com força, e saiu pulando porta afora, já que seus pés ainda estavam presos na cadeira, mas muito rápido.

-Não adianta resistir, latão! – gritou Abelha, com um pincel na mão e sua arma na outra. – Atrás dele, meninas!

-CORRE, CIBORGUE! – berraram Mutano e Robin da sala. As garotas irromperam atrás do homem-robô, e Ravena entrou na sala, acendendo as luzes normais e revirando os olhos. Tinha colocado uma blusa por cima da camisola.

-As meninas concordaram em soltar vocês. – disse ela, desamarrando as cordas telepaticamente – Já estão maquiados, mesmo, e não acho q vocês vão ajudar o Ciborgue, vão?

-Tá brincando, se a gente se ferrou, ele também tem que ir. – respondeu Mutano levantando da cadeira. – E ele vai rir muito da gente...

-Eu tenho que admitir que vocês foram muito espertas. – disse Robin, jogando as cordas para o lado. – Mas se estivéssemos preparados, teriam perdido.

-Sei... – respondeu Ravena sem interesse, saindo da sala.

-Vamos lavar o rosto, Mutano..

-NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOO! –Ouviu-se de longe.

-Cara, eu não vou perder isso por nada! – respondeu Mutano correndo em direção ao grito. Robin hesitou, e o seguiu.

-DEIXA ESSA COISA LONGE DE MIM!

-FICA QUIETO, CIBORGUE, EU VOU BORRAR TUDO!

Mutano e Robin chegaram ao local e viram uma cena incomum.

Estelar segurava Ciborgue de um lado e Moça-Maravilha do outro. Kole e Argenta arrumavam e enfeitavam uma peruca a distancia, para colocar no careca depois, enquanto Abelha e Jinx tentavam passar a maquiagem. Pareciam um tanto... Competitivas, principalmente sobre quem ia ficar em cima do homem-robô.

Mutano e Robin caíram no chão de tanto rir. Demorou um pouco, mas elas finalmente terminaram.

-Ah, fala sério, olha o que vocês fizeram comigo. – choramingou Ciborgue olhando para sua peruca loira cacheada.

As meninas juntaram os três e, rápido, tiraram uma foto. Cada uma delas, claro.

-Agora vocês podem se lavar, se quiserem. – disse Kole rindo.

-O pessoal da Torre Leste vai adorar isso. – comentou Abelha, ainda tirando fotos.

Ciborgue arrancou a peruca, ficando mais bizarro ainda. O blush não combinava com sua pele, era muito claro, a sombra, laranja, e o batom vermelho borrara por quase toda a sua bochecha. Na parte metálica, elas desenharam flores e corações com batom rosa.

-Nunca mais vamos subestimar essas diabinhas...

Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0

Os rapazes agora estavam com a cara limpa, e comiam pizza junto com as garotas. Estava uma algazarra, todos rindo, contando coisas ou reclamando.

-Eu não acredito que foi cúmplice daquele plano baixo, Robin. – disse Estelar, com os braços cruzados.

-Me desculpe, Estelar. – pediu Robin, segurando sua mão. – É coisa de menino, eu não fazia traquinagens há muito tempo.

-Hmmm, bom, eu acho que você aprendeu a sua lição.

-Claro que aprendi.

-Enfim, nós ainda vamos nos vingar. – prometia Ciborgue.

- Aham, é claro que vão... – zombou Abelha

-Agora não, claro, vocês estão em maioria. Mas _um dia_. Devíamos ter chamado os outros rapazes...

-Ficou faltando muita gente aqui. Eu estava comentando sobre aquela menina loira da sua equipe com a Ravena. Mas ela não ficou muito feliz...

-A Ravena nunca foi muito com a cara da Terra, e no final, tinha razão. – respondeu o homem-robô, examinando um pedaço de pizza.

-Ah, é? Mas porque será? – questionou Kole distraidamente. O assunto teria se perdido se Jinx não tivesse escutado esse pedaço da conversa.

-Ah, mas não é _óbvio_? – perguntou ela bem alto, chamando atenção da maioria dos titãs por perto. – Ela com certeza estava com _ciúme_.

Ravena virou a cabeça do lugar onde estava, ao mesmo tempo em que Mutano.

-...Ciúme? – repetiu Estelar, sem entender.

-Deixa isso pra lá, Estelar, e você também, Jinx. – ordenou Robin, tentando evitar um conflito.

-Ah, mas por que? – Jinx encolheu os ombros com falsa inocência. – Eu só achei que estava na cara, por causa do Mutano.

Os olhares agora se alternavam entre as duas feiticeiras. Ravena olhava pra ela com uma expressão entre ódio e desespero.

A mesa se ergueu, brilhando negro, e a luz piscou várias vezes. Ravena se teleportou.

-Jinx, você não podia ficar de bico calado?

-Eu acho que já está na hora de você ir, Jinx. – falou Estelar com firmeza.

Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0


End file.
